Fiercely Protective Of Those I Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After Sage stops an attack from a certain Evil Vladat, Macy and Whampire must face Lord Transyl from carrying out a sinister plan that involves one of their own loved ones for his own villainous purposes. Cowritten with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


**Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy belongs to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Sasha, Rachel, and King Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Fiercely Protective Of Those I Love**

Whampire flew through the night air and moonlight to the abandoned auto garage where Macy worked, curiosity peaking in the Vladat. His son had been talking a lot about his girlfriend, Macy, on a project she's been working on but she was very vague about details. The only thing Macy mentioned about it was how much more relaxed he would be with a new protection around the one he cared for. Lightly, Whampire landed outside before walking through the closed door. The place seemed to have seen better days before overhead lights brightened up one side of the room. Macy's brunette hair bobbed a little as she listened to some tunes from her headphones while looking over something on a table. Smirking, Whampire walked up behind her while picking up a tool and taking it over to the table.

"Okay, going to need the pliers," Macy said, feeling around for them.

Whampire smirked, chuckling as he held the pliers in her view.

"Oh, here they are," Macy said, grabbing them to get back to work. Then, in less than a second, Macy stopped to realize the repeating scenario. Lowering her headset, the Brunette groaned and said, not turning around, "Ugh, not again, Jury Rigg! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me while I'm working?! Have you learned nothing from our first encounter!?"

"Sorry, sweetling, but you got the wrong alien," Whampire said, chuckling softly into her ear.

Jumping and lightly yelping at the new yet familiar sound, Macy jumped while turning around while swinging the pliers a few times as her defense weapon. "Gah! Whampire?! What are you doing here? Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone who has been training herself in the arts of Tae-Kwon-Do and ways of a ninja?" She asked, mixed with surprised yet tiny irritation when seeing the Vladat.

Whampire leapt back and up onto the ceiling, smiling down on Macy. "I do. But, like my son, I like to startle girls when I get the chance. Besides, I wasn't in any real danger."

"Heh, not yet," Macy remarked, now calming down while putting the pliers down. "But seriously, why are you here? I thought you and the others were out in patrol around town or off on some secret mission from a different planet or whatever?"

"Some of the others are patrolling the town while some are in space. Sage is with his mother, helping to wrangle the smallest ones for bed with the other mothers. My son has been talking vaguely about your new shield, as he calls it, and my curiosity got the better of me. So, mind showing what has him as a fish in water?" Whampire asked, hopping down from the ceiling.

"Well, I was going to leave it as a surprise for everyone, but I guess I can have someone get a slight sneak peek on what I have so far," Macy said.

Whampire smiled. "Great. Though, I'm still not understanding why you've turned down Frankenstrike's help."

"Because this is _my_ project. And although you guys mean well, I prefer doing things myself when it comes to working on mechanical engineering projects."

Whampire shook his head, smiling. "You two are so alike and, yet, so different."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," joked Macy, grabbing a pair of what looked like gauntlets from the table.

"Well, in some ways, it is. You both try your hardest, but you still push in not wanting to be defeated. However, the one difference is that my son finally asks for help. I just want you to know you can come to us when you need it. Okay?" Whampire asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so," Macy shrugged. "Come on, my project is this way," she told her Vladat friend while leading him to another empty room in the abandoned auto garage place.

Entering the room, Whampire instantly took notice of the mannequin near the far wall. It displayed black motorcycle-like armor while on a table next to it were gloves, boots, and a helmet.

"This is your new protection?" Whampire asked, looking the armor up and down.

"Yeah. Well, technically, this was my biker suit that came when I first activated the Road Demon," Macy explained, placing the gauntlets back on the table with the other pieces of the suit. "I felt like the suit can be used for more than just protection when on my sweet motorcycle vehicle. So, I decided to turn it into a battle suit that can face any dangers, whether human or alien type. So far, I've already finished adding a new protective visor on the helmet, along with a UV flashlight, magnetic gloves and boots for climbing, a mini tracker bug launcher to tag villains to find and hear their locations plus evil plots, and now, what I recently did to my gauntlets, built in plasma shield and weapons projector."

"Impressive. Seems you've covered my kind well. Have you figured out others as well?" Whampire said, walking around the suit.

"The rest are still a working process. Although I've only read the most known aliens I encountered in the Grant Mansion from the book I've read in the library, I still try to keep learning about any possible threats that could potentially happen. I was hoping to work on a few more features to add, like heat and cold temperature resistant so it can heat up or cool down when facing chilly or hot climates both outside and inside. All depending on the situation. And make it laser resistant, bullet resistant, and have a homing device, in case I get lost so my friends can find me or if the suit gets stolen."

"All well thought out. You know, Sage has been coming with me for beginner courses at HQ. Maybe you could join us next time. Maybe get some new ideas," Whampire said, looking at the grip on the bottom of the boots.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Plumber HQ to Whampire. Plumber HQ to Whampire," Whampire's Plumbers badge flashed.

Whampire picked it up and pressed it down. "Whampire here."

"Whampire, Transyl just tried attacking the Grant Mansion to get at King Vampiro," the operator at the other end said, causing Whampire's face to turn grave.

"Uh, Whampire, who's Transyl?" Macy asked.

Whampire held up a hand, asking to hold on for a moment. "Is my family safe?" He asked.

"Affirmative. Seems when Transyl stepped in, he ran into your son. Sage sent him packing, but this could be our chance to get him into the Null Void. Sage reported him heading towards your direction. Currently, he is ahead of you, heading deeper into the woods."

"Right. I'll take care of him. Make sure my family stays safe and tell them I'll be home after dealing with the garbage," Whampire said.

"Ten-four. HQ out."

"I'm sorry, Macy, but I have to go," Whampire said, heading for the door.

"Whoa, hold it! Not until you tell me what is going on!" Macy said, quickly blocking the exit. "Who the heck is Transyl? Why did he attack the Grant Mansion? And what in the name of crazy is a Null Void?"

Whampire sighed. "Transyl is a low life slave drive who once ruled Anur Transyl. He attacked the Grant Mansion more than likely to get back at my family. And possibly to try to kidnap my children or wife. As for the Null Void, it is a jail for evil. Now, please, let me go,"

"All right...As long as you let me come with you and help take this creep down."

"No, Macy. One, Sage would never let you or live it down if you got hurt. Two, Transyl is nearly as high as the worst of the villains Ben has fought. Three, your new armor isn't ready. I can tell you haven't tested it thoroughly," Whampire said, picking Macy up and setting her aside like a child.

"Okay, first of all, I can handle myself. Second, why is Transyl considered dangerous? What species is he? And third, what makes you think I was gonna use the suit or that I didn't test it?"

Whampire groaned. "Why must you be like Sasha? Transyl is a higher form Vladat, higher than my brother, Vamps. He's considered dangerous because he enslaved all of Anur Transyl with his Corrupturas. As for the reason pertaining to your suit, I can tell by the workings that it hasn't been used much. And through that, along with your similar protective nature like my son, you would undoubtedly use the suit to keep up."

"Even so, you need all the help you can get. Like you said, this Transyl guy is a deadly alien who can enslave the Earth. And although I haven't fully tested the armor out, I know it can work. Besides, this suit has the exact adjustments to defeat him. Even protect me from being controlled."

Whampire shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Sage would have my claws if you got hurt after he just found you."

"He won't know. I also made sure the visor had a setting where it can hide my face."

Whampire sighed. "Alright, but if you get yelled at, don't look at me for help. Although, I'll get yelled at just the same."

"No one is gonna get yelled at. Trust me, we'll stop Transyl before he does any more damage."

* * *

Moments later, Whampire and Macy have traveled a while and have found an abandoned warehouse in the forest. The warehouse appeared to have two floors, along with a glass roof.

Macy already had her Black Rebel outfit gear inside her suit. Of course, the suit was covering her clothes and the only thing noticeable were her black mask and shuriken earrings from her clear visor.

Whampire let his eyes gaze at the sky for a moment before he made the motion for them to move closer. Upon reaching the wall, he began to ascend, pointing up at a broken window where they could enter. The opening was about 12 feet up.

"Looks like we have to either fly or climb up there. You fly, I climb," Macy said, activating her magnetic her boots and gloves to begin scaling the wall.

Whampire went up, quickly checking for traps before standing on the roof, waiting for Macy.

"So far, so good," the Brunette said to herself, almost halfway to the window. Suddenly, her gloves and boots started to flicker for a bit until they turned off. This caused Macy to lose her grip on the wall and fall. "Whoa!"

"Macy!" Whampire said urgently, before reaching down, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her up. "I told you so."

"Oh, please. That was probably a small glitch that I thought I took care of. Or I just accidentally reversed the polarity on my gloves plus boots while climbing. Still doesn't mean I'm turning back. Won't happen again," Macy assured with her excuse, crossing her arms and not admitting that this was a bad idea.

Whampire sighed. "Alright, but I'm helping you down. I'm not trusting those gloves, except for you punching the living daylights out of Transyl."

Whampire gently picked Macy up bridal style, before going through the hole and landing inside.

"Okay, we're in," she said in a whispered tone. "Now what?"

"Now, look for anything alien. More than likely that worm has made a space for himself. Stay alert and whatever you do, do not touch anything. Just come and get me if you find something." Whampire said, sternly moving to the front of the building.

"Geez, who do you take me as? My brother? I'm not gonna do anything stupid," Macy lightly argued, following the Vladat's lead.

"Just be careful," Whampire said.

While exploring around the place, Macy kept her eyes open for any evil Vladat activity. Just then, she spotted an odd insignia on the wall. "Huh, that seems promising. Better shed some light on this," she said, activating her UV light from her helmet to get a better view on it, since it was too dark to see the strange logo.

The logo looked like a Vladat mask with a star above it. In the UV light, it glowed an ominous color, slowly beginning to hum and spin.

"Uh-oh. What did I just do?" She asked herself in worry, trying to turn off the light but seemed to be jammed. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Macy, what did you do?!" Whampire asked, coming to her side and pushing her behind him.

"I don't know! I just turned on my UV light to see what that symbol on the wall was and then that happened!" Macy explained, still trying to switch off her helmet light feature.

"AH!" Whampire cried a little as the light hit his shoulder. "Turn around and disconnect the wires near your left shoulder. It will disable it."

"I'm on it!" Macy quickly did what Whampire said. Once she disconnected the wires on her left shoulder, her light finally turned off. "Phew. Sorry about that, Whampire. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose. The button on my flashlight got stuck," she apologized, now facing him.

Whampire smiled but shook his head as the symbol stopped moving and hissed, releasing air before the wall opened up, revealing a medieval looking collar and helmet connected together by heavy metal plates.

"Uh, Whampire? What is that?" Macy asked, her eyes wide on what was behind the wall.

Whampire stepped closer, looking it over before hissing loudly with anger. "It's a control armor for a soldier...,"

"Control armor? I'm guessing that's bad?"

Whampire fisted his hands. "Notice the design...the size...it's made for a large animal with pointed ears."

Macy studied it carefully. To her, the design did somehow seem familiar. "You're right. It looks like this was made for someone specifically. But who would Transyl want to control that could be part of his plans in-?" Suddenly, her mind clicked. She finally figured out why this armor looked super familiar. It was the perfect size for not just someone Whampire and Macy knew, but to someone they both cared for. "...No...Oh, no, no, no, no, no! He wouldn't! Please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do?! Is he?!" She asked her friend, totally mad, scared, and worried all at once.

Whampire growled. "It's his ultimate way to get at me. To use my own son against me. To not only make him an unconscious soldier but, apparently, a mount as well."

"We have to destroy this thing, now! There's no way I'm gonna let this Transyl creep control my best wolf guy and your son as some evil weapon!" Macy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice in the matter, human." A voice said from behind them.

Quietly gulping, Macy asked, while not looking back. "Whampire, please tell me that was you messing around and not a certain evil Vladat who said that."

Whampire hissed. "Sorry, but that wasn't me," He and Macy turned around, now facing the evil Vladat himself with rage, "You've gone too far, Transyl!"

"How am I going too far? I think your son would be a fine steed to command respect from," Transyl chuckled evilly, as he floated up a little before waving his hand where another wall opened, revealing a saddle with two long chains hanging from it.

"You sick scumbag of an alien monster! I can't believe you would use Sage as some mindless horse for your own amusement and dirty work!" Macy shrieked in fury, closing her left fist super hard and pointing at Lord Transyl with her other hand.

Lord Transyl laughed. "I have seen him carry far heavier beings than me, and he commands respect with just his looks. Not to mention, his fangs and claws would do well to command obedience."

"My son would never cut anyone down," Whampire shouted angrily.

"Except for you, Count Dorkula!" Macy added in antagonism, as well. "For an alien vampire Overlord, you sure know how to put the creep in creepy. They should at least call you Count Crazy or Lord Lunatic."

"Oh, I like you. So feisty. I wonder how well you taste," Lord Transyl said, smiling with his fangs showing. "Maybe, if you join me, I'll make you my queen."

"Okay, first of all, gross! Second of all, I am so out of your league! And third, I'm already taken by someone who is a thousand times better than you any day! I'd rather kiss Goop!" She shouted in agitation, nearly close to losing her meal while her stern glare remained.

"Hmmm. You'd definitely fit the sight and personality of a fine queen," Transyl said. "But who could be better than I, the one who holds a world in my claws, who feeds on the greatest power known, who shall command worlds like no other?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, please tell me this isn't happening?!" Macy asked to no one in a deadpan tone while facepalming on her helmet and shaking her head. Of all the weirdest experiences of guys hitting on her, this had to be the craziest one she's ever encountered. "Get it in your thick, Vladat skull! I want nothing, I repeat, **NOTHING** to do with someone who feeds and conquers innocent lives and planets!"

"We shall see," Lord Transyl said, before spitting a corruptura at her.

"Rebel, down!" Whampire yelled, knocking her to the ground before the corruptura could hit either of them.

Macy quickly recovered while looking up at Whampire. "Hey! Why'd you do that?! His little bat mind-control thing won't affect me with the armor!"

"We're not sure about your armor, remember? Better to be safe or do you want to join him as his bride?" Whampire asked, pushing her to start moving. "Here, I'll rephrase it better. Who would you rather kiss? Mister Lord Lover Chops up there or the one you truly love?"

"Okay, you win," Macy said, now running with Whampire. "At least tell me there's a plan besides getting away from Lord Lover Bat behind our tails! Because we can't just leave with that armor thing for Sage back there! He's gonna use it on him any minute by now, some way or another!"

"We aren't. I'm going to fly up and distract Transyl. Then, when I say so, reconnect the wires to activate the UV light. It will weaken him enough for me to get him with my corruptura." Whampire stated, hiding behind a piece of machinery to avoid being hit.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Macy exclaimed.

"I do." Whampire said confidently, before launching into the air and colliding with Transyl.

Transyl smirked. "Your son will be my slave, Whampire," he said. "And you'll be witness to him obeying my every command."

The green-masked Vladat growled. "Over my dead body," he hissed, slashing at the villain. "If you think I'm just going to let you hurt my son, you're sadly mistaken."

Transyl dodged a punch from him. "You've gotten soft, Whampire. You didn't care for anyone but your kind before," he taunted him.

"That shows how little you know me," Whampire said. "And while I wasn't sure about other aliens, Rachel and Sasha have proven to me countless times that other lives are worth it too and worth saving from heartless villains like you."

Transyl hissed angrily as Whampire's claws managed to scratch him before he fought back, glaring and hissing like an angry snake. Whampire did the same, not backing down.

Macy worked frantically. "I've got to help him," she said to herself. While she was waiting for Whampire's signal to turn on her UV light, she was worried Transyl might try and get the upper hand. Quickly, she activated her plasma weapons through her gauntlets. "Yes!" She cheered silently before going to aim them at Transyl, but less than two seconds later, the gauntlets powered off and she felt her armor start to shut down. "Okay, maybe Whampire was right about my new armor not being ready yet," she said as she went back to working on it, now just focusing on getting the UV light ready for when Whampire gave her the signal as she listened to the sound of the two alien vampires fighting. From the sounds of it, it was pretty evenly matched, which worried her.

Fang versus fang. Claws versus claws. Corruptura versus corruptura. The two Vladats fought till, finally, Whampire had Transyl pinned.

"NOW!" Whampire yelled, getting clear.

"Bite this, Fangface!" Macy shouted, reconnecting the wires from her left shoulder, delighted when the light worked successfully and hit the evil Vladat dead on.

"AAAHHHH!" Transyl yelled as he was enveloped in the light, his body smoking from the burns.

"Whampire, it's working!" Macy exclaimed.

Abruptly, the light cut out and Transyl fell to the ground, gagging and coughing as he tried to get to his feet.

"Uh, Whampire?! If you're gonna control Transyl, now would be the best time!" The teenager shouted, seeing if she could activate her light again by rapidly hitting the button, becoming a bit more frantic with each passing second.

Whampire quickly shot a corruptura at Transyl, catching him square in the forehead. "Freeze."

Transyl laid flat as a board, his eyes moving in horror at being stuck by a corruptura.

Macy sighed with relief. "Perfect timing," she said, getting down on her knees while breathing constantly. Her heart was beating rapidly with fear and excitement, but mostly fear.

Whampire stepped over to her, crouching down in front of the armored female. "You good, Rebel?" He asked with a smirk on his face but was concern in his eyes.

"Yeah...Just a little shaky from such an intense fight like that," she replied, still trying to lower her heartbeat down.

"Now you know why it's good to have a second set of hands and to make sure everything is in working order. However, I will say that I am glad you came," Whampire said, placing a hand on her helmeted head.

"And I'm glad you had my back when things didn't go so well," Macy said, smiling warmly to her Vladat friend. "From now on, I'll ask help from Frankenstrike on doing this suit. And the next time I add a new feature, I'll be sure to test it first so I know that it works properly before battle."

"Good girl. Now, I've already called HQ for pick up, so we just need to wait," Whampire said, smiling.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, ten men in white swat-like uniforms entered looking around before having their eyes fall on Macy and Whampire.

"Whampire, sir. Are either of you injured?" The head person asked.

"No major damage. Transyl is over there." Whampire said, motioning to where Transyl was stuck. "His newest creations are on those two walls. Make sure they get destroyed."

"Sir, yes, sir. Oh, there is someone waiting for you outside," the commander said, moving over to Transyl.

"I wonder who it is. Hopefully, these guys will terminate that awful suit Transyl wanted on Sage completely," Macy spoke, studying the men. "So, this is what you Plumber people always look like?"

"Cadets more often. When you get higher up, you can personalize how you look," Whampire said. "As for whose waiting for us, I imagine it's Magister Tennyson or Rook."

Together, the two walked out of the room, then, out of the building. They found a very peeved-looking Sage, waiting for them at the entrance of the ship, arms crossed over his chest and his one foot tapping impatiently.

"Oh, dear," Macy said, knowing she has some explaining to do. She went up to him. "Sage, before you say anything, this wasn't your dad's fault. I was the one who encouraged him to tag along. When I heard about what this Transyl creep did, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to use my project. But I realized, later on, that it wasn't ready. Even so, I wasn't going to give up and let him use you."

Sage turned his gaze from Macy to Whampire. "Your turn," he said.

"I was against it. However, like your mother, she can be very persuasive. Son, neither of us were injured terribly, and Transyl was captured." Whampire said, holding up his hands in peace.

Sage stood there, quietly looking at both of them with his fingers drumming on his arm.

"Sage, you have to realize that I'm not some girl who stays in the sidelines," Macy furthered reasoned. "Fighting villains is what I do. Even though he was against it and warned me of the consequences, I was too stubborn to even listen. However, since the beginning of this mission, Whampire had my back. Please, don't be mad at your dad because of me. I'm really sorry."

Sage sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, I won't be mad on one condition," he said.

"Anything," Macy said.

"Next time this sort of thing pops up, you at least text me so I'm not panicking for an hour," he said, motioning for Macy to look at her phone.

Once she checked her phone, Macy cringed to see how many unread and unheard messages she got from her wolf companion. It was in complete silent mode so it wouldn't go off ringing and make her lose her position/the element of surprise when in enemy lines.

"Okay, I promise," she finally answered, putting her phone away.

Sage pulled Macy into his arms, looking down on her worriedly. "I just found my moon and I would be devastated to lose it just after gaining it," he said softly.

"SOLDIER! Get your hands off my queen!" Transyl yelled, making his presence known while being held back by a group of Plumbers escorting him out.

Sage looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, excuse me for one sec, Sage," Macy groaned before yelling back at where the Evil Vladat was. "KNOCK IT OFF, TRANSYL! I am not, and never will be, your queen! This girl belongs with this wolf, and like I said, he's a thousand times better than you! Also, Dracula called! He wants the dress you stole from his wife back!"

Transyl looked dumbfounded before being taken away into the Null Void by four Plumber cadets, who were doing their best not to laugh aloud at the girl's jab at the villain. With a smirk, Sage stepped up, gently rested his arm around Macy's shoulders, and pulled her close to have her look at him. Then, very gently he moved her visor to reveal her mouth and gently kissed her. A moment later, he pulled back smiling.

"That's my girl," Sage whispered.

Macy chuckled. "And that's my wolf boy," she whispered back.

"Okay, you two. Its late and we all could use some sleep," Whampire said, breaking the moment.

"Fine. I guess I better get ready for tomorrow. I plan to ask Frankenstrike if he's up for helping me fix the suit. Along with adding some features that I haven't started yet."

Sage smiled. "I could probably sleep like a bear. Those little ones had me running after them, before getting them into bed," he said.

"That reminds me, how is everyone? Did Lord Lunatic hurt them or anyone in there?" She asked with concern.

Sage shook his head before removing his left arm from his jean jacket, revealing a few scratches. "Only person that Dracula wanna-be met was me, and he quickly got the boot. Or should I say, the buck."

Although slightly angry, Macy calmed down and said, "I'm just glad you're safe. Along with everyone else. And, if it means anything, I burned Lord Pastyface with my UV light so your dad could hit him with a corruptura."

Sage smiled. "Knowing your alright is enough for me," Gently, he pulled her close before walking up into the ship with Whampire following.

* * *

A couple minutes into the flight, the pilot called back for Sage to join him up front.

Whampire smiled, looking at Macy. "So, have you two discussed exchanging gifts?"

"Gifts?! Oh, geez, I was so caught up on the project, I completely forgot about what to give Sage on our first date!" Macy exclaimed, slapping her helmet to where her forehead was located.

Whampire chuckled. "Would you like some suggestions?"

"Yes, please. Because, honestly, I'm not sure what would be perfect for a great guy like Sage. And I don't want to mess up," she said, looking at the alien earnestly.

"Well, I think the best gift, and, honestly I'm not joking, is a collar. One that he can wear in both forms." Whampire said, noticing instantly the face Macy made.

"A collar, huh? I think I might have an idea. Thanks, Whampire," she said, thinking about where to get the right kind of collar and maybe customizing it a little for her wolf boy.

"Just remember, as long as it comes from you, he'll always love it." Whampire said, smiling.

Macy just chuckled while nodding her head in understanding the Vladat.

Sage soon returned and pulled Macy close, acting as her shield as the ship moved through the night sky.

* * *

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
